L'humanité volée
by telle17
Summary: Parce que Bellatrix Lestrange était humaine, aussi, un peu. Parce que Ginny Weasley était une femme, aussi, beaucoup.  Et parce que mine de rien, ça leur faisait déjà deux points communs. Bataille Finale. OS.  quel titre horrible.


_Un petit OS, livré avec... oh, juste un mois et demi de retard, tout va bien ^^ les personnages sont tout à fait originaux par rapport à mes goûts – m'enfin, j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de glisser un peu de notre très chère Minerva à la fin x)-, tout simplement parce que cet OS est un cadeau, que j'aurais eu bien du mal à terminer par manque de temps et d'inspi, mais voilà, qui arrive enfin ! Alors mon très cher Bourriquet si tu passes par là -tu le feras, je le sais, parce que je vais te donner l'adresse =p-, un très joyeux anniversaire à toi encore une fois, tous mes vœux de bonheur pour la vie qui s'ouvre devant toi et tout plein de bisous jusqu'à notre prochaine réunion =) 3_

_Bien évidemment, JKR possède encore et toujours tout (ma dernière tentative de cambriolage du personnage de Minerva ayant lamentablement échoué, je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir oublié les sorts anti-intrusion sur le coffre!), et je ne toucherai pour cette fic que le bonheur de vos commentaires s'il vous arrivait l'idée (saugrenue, à n'en pas douter) de m'en laisser ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

C'était discret. Si discret qu'on aurait pu croire à un rêve. Une illusion. En soi, ça n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité : c'était bel et bien terminé, et tout aurait dû s'arrêter depuis des mois.

Oui, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle s'était renseignée, bien entendu, mais quels ouvrages pouvaient bien parler d'un sujet pareil ? D'ailleurs, elle était quasiment certaine d'être une des seules personnes à y avoir passé aussi longtemps -et à en être ressorti assez jeune pour avoir le temps de voir l'autre rive.

C'était toujours là. Ténu, comme un fil prêt à se briser et pourtant... pourtant d'une étonnante ténacité.

Comme un rappel de sa sentence. Une punition de tous les jours. Une souffrance quotidienne pour avoir cru -pour croire- en ses idéaux.

Des cris. Des cris dont elle n'ignorait pas l'origine, oh ça non. Les cris qu'elle avait arrachés à tous ceux qu'elle avait torturés.

Bellatrix leva le verre en cristal à hauteur de ses yeux, observant d'un œil expert le jeu de la lumière sur la robe du whisky. En rabaissant le verre, elle hésita quelques instants.

Des années auparavant, elle aurait bu par petites gorgées, aurait fait durer le verre pendant toute la soirée de sorte à garder un esprit aussi aiguisé qu'à l'accoutumée lorsque, les autres femmes parties, les vraies discussions auraient commencé. Aujourd'hui...

Elle avala le liquide ambré cul-sec et jeta le verre au loin, sans se soucier de l'explosion de débris qu'elle provoqua.

Surprise, elle étudiait sa réaction. Elle avait bu comme si... comme si être prise dans les brumes de l'alcool, comme si se soumettre à quelque chose d'autre que son Maître, était acceptable, voire même agréable. Comme si... elle se laissait aller.

Dégoûtée, elle eut une grimace. Se laisser aller ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Son unique moteur avait toujours été la passion, et il ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber.

Peut-être les réserves qui brûlaient en elle n'étaient-elles pas aussi inépuisables qu'elle le pensait.

Elle se savait toujours aussi passionnée. Elle savait que si son Maître les appelait pour un massacre de Moldus, ce serait avec le même plaisir qui terrifiait ses ennemis qu'elle obéirait à celui qui guidait sa vie depuis plus de vingt ans. Elle sentait son mépris pour les Moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbe, sa haine pour les traîtres à leur sang aussi solide que depuis sa naissance.

Elle savait que personne ne se rendrait compte de cette modification qui s'était opérée en elle ces derniers temps. Pas même son Maître : elle avait bien dû reconnaître, à force d'amères expériences, que son Maître n'était pas omniscient.

La brûlure sur son bras la surprit. Elle contempla la Marque de sa dévotion avec une toute nouvelle acuité, comme l'étudiant attentivement, comme interloquée de la trouver imprimée sur sa peau.

Elle n'était plus sûre de se souvenir des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se jeter si vite à _ses_ pieds.

La brûlure revint, plus forte, et elle frissonna d'expectative. La bataille approchait, elle le sentait.

Et elle avait hâte.

* * *

><p><em>Concentration.<em>

Il ne faut pas rater ses sorts. Ici, la moindre erreur est fatale. Les traits lumineux fusent de toutes parts, et eux ne vous rateront pas. Elle n'est plus en classe, sous le regard bienveillant de ses professeurs, en train de préparer un examen qui, tout à coup, lui semble incroyablement vain. Fred et Georges l'avaient compris si tôt... ne pas penser à Fred, pas maintenant. Ça déconcentre, les larmes piquent les paupières, et on perd sa précision.

_Précision._

Vitale. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, la bataille est confuse, l'obscurité épaisse et pourtant il faut, en un éclair, déterminer l'ami ou l'ennemi, viser, tirer, toucher. Elle n'est pas aussi brillante qu'Hermione, pas aussi bonne qu'un Auror, pas aussi surprenante que sa mère qu'elle a croisé un peu plus tôt, mettant à bas deux Mangemorts à la fois, mais elle ose espérer que, ce soir, elle a fait plus de bien que de mal.

_Conviction._

C'est le plus important, a martelé le Professeur McGonagall, magnifique alors qu'elle se dressait sur les marches du château, défiant du regard les ténèbres qui menaçaient son établissement. Oui, ce soir, en voyant son austère directrice de Maison se tourner avec un cri guerrier vers l'ennemi, sa conviction a trouvé son symbole. Elle se bat parce qu'elle croit, parce qu'elle sait que sa cause est juste, et parce que dans son esprit, avec la voix confiante de Dumbledore -« L'amour, jeunes gens, c'est l'amour qui peut nous sauver »-, c'est tout ce, tous ceux qui comptent à ses yeux qui la poussent à défendre ses idéaux.

_Action._

Mais tout ceci, elle n'y prête guère attention. Ou, du moins, elle ne s'y attarde pas. Il faut être rapide, efficace. Discrète et fatale. Ça n'est pas exactement dans son caractère mais, ce soir, ça peut lui sauver la vie, alors elle se faufile, rampe, glisse parmi les ombres, prend ses adversaires à revers et n'hésite pas dans l'enchaînement des sorts. Elle a l'impression de vivre comme jamais, en accéléré, intensément. Elle n'a plus peur des ténèbres, plus peur du regard fou de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est une arme au service de ses propres convictions et il lui faut être le plus efficace possible. Sauver, protéger, défendre, attaquer, feinter, esquiver. Tuer ? Peut-être. Elle ne sait pas vraiment. Plus tard, peut-être, elle posera la question. Mais ce soir, elle est une arme. Concentrée, précise et convaincue.

Elle saute par-dessus une pile de gravats au milieu de l'escalier de marbre du Hall. Dans l'obscurité, un mouvement sur sa droite. Le Bouclier s'érige sans même qu'elle y pense. Action. Encore heureux, cas la puissance du sort qui y met fin est telle qu'elle la projette en arrière, le souffle coupé.

Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, le Bouclier s'est remis en place. Un ricanement froid envahit la pièce alors qu'elle se redresse, et Bellatrix Lestrange sort lentement de l'ombre.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui tombe dans mes filets ? Assurément, la dernière pourriture des traîtres à leur sang !

Ginny ignore l'insulte. Concentration. D'un mouvement fluide, elle fait s'envoler les gravats droit vers la sorcière qui, plutôt que de les éviter, les fait exploser dans une démesure de puissance qui la fait éclater d'un rire hystérique.

-Ainsi donc, c'était vrai... La traîtrise affaiblit, cracha-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Sans un mot, baguette levée, la rousse commence à se déplacer vers sa gauche. Bellatrix, sans perdre son sourire, l'imite aussitôt. La dernière des Weasley ne peut que remarquer, malgré les traits tirés et le regard hanté, la froide beauté de l'héritière Black alors qu'elle enchaîne avec une fluidité féline des pas lents et souples.

Coup d'œil à gauche, à droite. Personne, mais, à quelques pas, derrière les portes étrangement closes de la Grande Salle, Ginny perçoit des bruits de bataille... échappatoire si elle se retrouve en mauvaise position.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, le combat s'engage et, très vite, Ginny réalise qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Bellatrix virevolte, s'envole et retombe au sol avec la grâce d'un félin. Un observateur survivant de la première guerre contre Voldemort pourrait s'étonner de la ressemblance de Lestrange avec McGonagall : même grâce, même rapidité des mouvements, même maîtrise des sorts... mais Ginny est jeune, trop jeune pour avoir vu son professeur de Métamorphoses suffisamment en forme pour combattre de cette manière. Trop jeune pour l'avoir vue combattre tout court.

Elle ne sait pas que la vieille sorcière n'a jamais été défaite, de ce temps.

Essoufflée, le cœur battant, elle se précipite derrière un pilier et tente de reprendre sa respiration le plus vite possible.

Un rire fou éclate dans son dos et un éclat de pierre se détache pour tomber avec fracas à ses pieds.

-Pourquoi te cacher, vermine ? Tu sais pourtant que tu vas perdre... Comme tous tes petits amis ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se bat ce soir, rien ne peut lui résister !

-Vraiment ? Elle eut un rictus ironique en bondissant hors de sa cachette pour plonger vers une autre, non sans avoir lancé un sort vers son adversaire. Alors pourquoi a-t-il été vaincu par un bébé d'un an à peine ? Pourquoi son sort de mort n'a-t-il pas atteint Harry Potter, il y a une heure ?

-C'était un _hasard_ ! s'écria Bellatrix d'un ton presque désespéré qui surprit Ginny. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais dû être battu par...

-Et pourtant il l'a été, coupa la rousse qui avait senti la fissure dans la voix de la Mangemort. Il l'a été, il n'est ni immortel ni insensible !

-Tais-toi ! hurla son aînée en lançant sort sur sort contre la jeune fille qui s'était redressée et encaissa tant bien que mal. _Tais-toi_ !

-Pourquoi ? répliqua aussitôt cette dernière. C'est la vérité ! Votre Maître vous a menti, trompés ! Il n'est pas ce qu'il vous avait dit être ! Il n'est pas tout-puissant !

Bellatrix eut un hurlement de rage et lança un nouveau sort vers la rousse qui se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter. La traînée lumineuse poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle qu'elle ouvrit dans un grondement sourd.

Ginny se précipita aussitôt sous les voûtes familière de la salle, sans quitter des yeux la Mangemort qui la suivit, furieuse.

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi invulnérables que vous le pensiez, n'est-ce pas, Lestrange ? interrogea-t-elle à nouveau, triomphante, en sautant sur la table de Serdaigle pour éviter un nouveau sort. Peut-être même vous en êtes-vous rendue compte ! Peut-être commencez-vous à penser qu'il vaudrait mieux déposer les armes et se trouver un endroit pour mourir en paix... Seriez-vous en train de fatiguer, Lestrange ?

La justesse des propos de la jeune fille frappa la Mangemort plus sûrement qu'un coup de poing ne l'aurait fait. Elle eut un moment de blanc, les pensées défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Comment cette petite pouvait-elle avoir une idée si précise de ce qu'elle avait à peine effleuré le matin même ? Pourquoi ces mots résonnaient-ils avec une telle force en elle, une force aussi puissante que celle qu'avaient autrefois eu les mots de son Maître en son cœur ?

Elle se redressa, troublée, et partagea un regard avec la petite Weasley. Celle-ci s'étonna de l'humanité qu'elle lisait soudain dans les yeux noirs de la Mangemort. Plus de folie pour voiler les pensées de Bellatrix, plus rien qu'un regard intense et magnifique de profondeur, renversant par la richesse qu'il révélait.

Ce n'était plus la folle du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait, indécise, devant elle. C'était une femme, une femme usée par la vie et ses épreuves, une femme dont la passion, après avoir été un brasier aveuglant même pour elle-même, se réduisait enfin à quelques braises qui lui permettaient de rouvrir les yeux, ces yeux qu'elle avait fermés des années auparavant.

Pour la première fois, Ginny affrontait en la personne de Lestrange un être humain. Et pour la première fois, elle se surprit à penser qu'il aurait été passionnant de discuter avec une femme d'une telle puissance, et elle comprit le regard de regret que Minerva McGonagall avait lancé à la Mangemort en la voyant s'avancer aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tant de beauté gâchée... tant de gâchis pour la mégalomanie d'un seul homme.

Mais, pour Bellatrix, il était bel et bien trop tard. Elle avait trop pris l'habitude d'obéir aveuglément à son Maître, et sa main se releva sans qu'elle ait même à y penser.

Action.

Une flamme apparut en travers de la poitrine de Ginny, qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais s'empressa de sauter de côté pour l'éviter. La flamme l'atteignit cependant à l'épaule et elle s'écroula en hurlant au sol, sans prendre garde à sa cheville qui s'était dangereusement tordue lors de sa chute de la table.

Bellatrix n'eut pas ce rire fou qu'elle avait tant appris à jeter à ses adversaires. Elle se contenta de la fixer en s'approchant d'elle, la surplombant toujours. L'étincelle de folie n'était pas revenue, elle avait simplement laissé place à une immense lassitude et, alors qu'elle levait sa baguette pour le sort de mort, Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'elle s'excusait presque d'avoir cédé à la folie. Elle ferma les yeux.

L'éclair de lumière verte n'illumina pas ses paupières closes. À sa place, un rugissement de rage retentit à ses oreilles et elle sursauta en reconnaissant sa mère :

-Tu... ne... toucheras... plus jamais... à nos... enfants !

Elle rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir l'éclair frapper Bellatrix en pleine poitrine, les yeux écarquillés, l'esquisse d'un sourire plus si fou sur les lèvres... si humaine.

Elle eut envie de vomir en voyant la Mangemort chuter à ses pieds.

Le hurlement de rage de Voldemort la ramena sur terre et elle se précipita pour aider Kingsley, qui était tombé le plus près d'elle, à se relever. L'Auror se dégagea bien vite et se lança à nouveau dans la bataille, déterminé à protéger le Survivant des rares combats encore en action.

Elle ne le suivit pas. Les yeux rivés à la forme étendue à terre que personne ne se souciait d'éviter, elle contemplait le désastre de la folie humaine sur un symbole.

Bellatrix Black avait dû être l'une des sorcières les plus respectées du monde magique en arrivant à Poudlard. Elle était jeune, elle était belle, elle était puissante, et pourtant elle avait choisi de se mutiler de sa liberté au nom d'idéaux qui n'auraient pas tenu la route quelques minutes dans une argumentation. Il lui semblait bien, pourtant, que la jeune femme était intelligente. La force de l'habitude...

Elle releva le regard et le promena sur la Grande Salle, songeuse, à l'écart du monde malgré les éclairs lumineux de combats et, quelques mètres plus loin à peine, ce qui constituerait certainement un face à face de légende entre le plus grand mage noir du siècle et son petit-ami.

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'elle à l'instant.

Elle sortit sa baguette, décidée sans comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

><p>La main parcheminée qui se posa avec douceur sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle était agenouillée, et se retourna vers le propriétaire de la main avant de sourire. Bien sûr.<p>

« Merci, Miss Weasley.

Elle se retourna à nouveau.

-Comment était-elle ?

-Elle ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

-La meilleure baguette de sa génération, à n'en pas douter. Une élève loin d'être exemplaire, un caractère emporté difficile à gérer... Une profonde intelligence associée à une étroiture d'esprit inquiétante. Elle n'était pas fanatique jusqu'à ce que sa cadette choisisse l'amour plutôt que la famille. Un tel potentiel au service des mauvaises raisons... quel dommage.

-Vous avez essayé de la ramener, pas vrai ?

-Plus d'une fois. Ça n'était pas mon rôle, mais Horace était déjà si absent dans son rôle que, généralement, les élèves se tournaient vers moi en cas de problème grave. J'avais... une sorte d'aura, je suppose. Mais je n'étais rien face à sa famille et aux valeurs qu'elle croyait siennes.

-Je suis désolée, Professeur.

-Ne le soyez pas. Le sourire, si rare, était doux et franc. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour sa mémoire. Je m'occuperai des détails pour son enterrement.

-La communauté sorcière n'acceptera jamais.

-Oh, si, elle le fera. Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. Après tout, que me reste-t-il de plus à faire ?

Ginny ne sut quoi dire à la vieille directrice. Elle-même était si jeune, se sentait si fourmillante de vie face à l'avenir qu'elle ne voyait plus que radieux, qu'elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas saisir cette gravité empreinte de lassitude. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle posait sur le monde à venir un regard plein d'espoir, elle ne voulait pas avoir à envisager la fin avant longtemps, très longtemps, comme elle aurait toujours dû pouvoir le faire.

Son regard tomba sur le corps étendu à ses pieds, et son sourire s'agrandit. La femme Mangemort lui avait donné une leçon ce soir, et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un cadeau qu'il faut vous empêcher de faire des remarques =p merci d'avoir lu jusque là!<p> 


End file.
